Subterfugio da mente
vermelho acorda em uma sala , v; ai minha cabeça , mas que lugar é esse, ele olha para frente e para tras então alguem se aproxima a; esta tudo bem com voce? v; acho que sin, mas quem é voce e que lugar é esse a;sou azul e aquela ali é a amarela e a rosa, nos também acordamos nessa sala e não sabemos como viemos parar aqui v. eu sou o vermelho acrecent a; gente acho que deveriamos nos conhecer mais voce trabalha de que em vermelho v; eu sou polical casado, e tenho dois filhos, odeio as pessoas e acho ese mundo um lixo a; ok e voce amarela am; sou amarela, minha vida é horrivel 9ele chora0 nem me maquiar eu sei, tudo que eu faço empre da errado, não paro em enpregos e so fico gripada. v; que droga de vida. a; ok vamos pro proxima rosa; sou rosa sou decidida não tenho trabalho e nops tempos vagos sou feminista, odeio ser mandado por homens que se dizem superios e é isso a; que beleza agora é minah vez, sou azul odeio ser mandado por mulheres sou decidido ee r; ei cara ta tirando uma com a minha cara a; logico que não, hahaha,fique calma, ai sou advogado e dos boms e no momentos vagos sou punk, sou bom demais sou muito inteligente comparado a voces alias sou genio. eu sou cara. r; esqueceu de dizer que também éra humilde v; mas que lugar é esse a; nem pergunte parece algum tipo de sala r; estamos dentro de algum tipo de cubo a; como sabe? r; porque eu projetei isso v; oque voce fez essa coisa r; não tudo so a parte de fora a pega a r e bate ela na parede a; sua , voce ficou doida é sua culpa de estarmos aqui r; eu não sabia que estariamos aqui v; solte ela a ficou doido se ela é a unica que sabe dece lugar ela pode nos ajudar a sair daqui (agora tome esse suquinho para acalmar) v; voce projetou isso não é maluca r; como disse v; quero dizer mulher r; sim v; e tem alguma saida r; sim , teoricamente na parte de cima e uma ultima na parte de baixo da estremidade am; e qual são as dimensoes do cubo? r; 30070 por 4590, am anda e começa a contar am 12345678. trezentos e cioquenta dois am; oque esta tentando fazer, é inpossivel calcular o tamanho do cubo daqui de dentro am; eu não estou tentando calcular so estou andando e contando mesmo. 3 v; ok ja perdemos tempo demais que tal tentarmos sair daqui atraves daquela escotilha todos vão v; dece do outro lado e uma lamina tenta corta sua cabeça v; caranba uma armadilha .ele volta para onde estava os outros voces viram aquela coisa quase cortou minha cabeça r; deveria ter cortado, quem mandou bancar o macho alpha v; oque? qual sou problema comigo r; eu não confio em homens,são traisueiros violentos e adoram mentir am;deixe essa ai vermelhão ela é feminista radical a; beleza uma radfem, alguem mais é alguma coisa? am; eu sou uma ladra a; alguem mais? v; eu ja matei um homen, podem me considerar um assasino a; beleza uma ladra uma feminista radical um assasino quem mais fala roxo. um padre eo padre cai do teto a; agora fechou v; voce esta bem padre roxo; sim eu acho que estou bem meu filho, acabei de escapar de uma armadilha que quase me matou v; esse lugar é cheio de armadilhas padre a; mas oque vamos fazer não podemos ficar aqui sentados conversando temos que procurar por ajuda roxo; eu tenho uma ideia meus filhos , seandarmos em uma so direção alguma hora chegaremos ate a parede desse cubo a saida deve estar la r; sim a saida esta lá, mas como vamos passr pelas armadilhas v; eu tive uma ideia, venham ver. olhe esses numeros na porta das escotilhas sera que eles não querem dizer nada r; sim , é isso, agora entendi. esses numeros representam se a sala tem armadilhas ou não , olha aqui numeros primos v; oque isso quer dizer r; não significa nada mas vamos falar assim para poder dar mais sentido a esse desenho a; então tem como nos sairmos daqui r;sim, deixa eu fazer um calculo utra complexo , sim da vamos não temos tempo a perder eles entram na escotilha e saem e continuam a andar 4 v;sabe rosa. eu não gosto deixa ideologia idota de feminismos r; sabe quantas mulheres são espancadas e estrupadas por caras como voce v; é mais não sou eu, nem todos os homens são violentos com mulheres e eu não sou um só acho que mulheres como voce deria se ocupar mais com louças do que com protestos. r;porque qual seu poblema tem medo de uma mulher decidida e independente a; ei cvalma ai se vão brigar pelomenos usem alguma arma, pelo menos é mais divertido de assitir eles olham para ele e ele sorri e diz é brincadeira roxo; aqui tem uma armadilha v; como sabe padre roxo; o ar esta seco, veja vou jogar eesa bota e voce vera elee joga e a bota é incinerada roxo; um lancha chamas filho a; ei rosa, voce não dosse que as salas que tinham numeros primos não tinham armadilhas? r; talvez eu eu me enganei um pouco ,mas tem que ter haver com numeros primos, am; voce não tem certeza r; não é tal facil assim sabe quantas numeros eu tenho que somar para chegar ao resultado olha só vou mostrar esse é um numero ultra complexo ta vendo. 5 a; estou cansado de tanto andar, ei perai que papel esse aqui 9entre voces estão um pedofilo um sassasino e um estrupador. v; ei azul que ce ta lendo ai malandro. a; eu nada, so estava linchando minha unha v; tem vergonha não de ficar linchando a unha como uma meniniha a; vergonha é ficar so de calcinha que nem voce ta ai v;e´que hoje de manha todas as minhas cuecas estavam enxugando ai eu peguei ebprestado da minha esposa r; pessoal olha isso acho que conseguimos v; oque foi r; chegamos na estrmidade do cubo , v mas que paredão esta muito escuro não da para ver nada, droga é muito alta teremos que decer mais ate o chão pessoal escutem estamos perto teremos que decer so mais um pouco eles dizem ah que isso , não quero decer mais , estamos cansando ta pensando oque v eu sei que é chato mas temos que tentar, não temos agua nem comida e se não fazermos isso logo ficaremos fracos e não conseguiremos chegar ate a saida a; eu tenho bastante comida e agua aqui v; sabia que voce esta avacalhando o desenho azul ele joga a comida e bebida fora tudo bem o plano é o seguinte todndos decem em orden e eu vou na frente r; porque voce vai na frente? isso significa que voce chegara primeiro a saida, porque voce azul; é poprque voce, voce vem mandando na gente desque acordamos aqui r; eu não aceito ordems de homens v; escuta aqui mulher enpoderada, eu te respeito muito ate acho que voce é inteligente r; olha aqui não preciso que homen nenhum reconheça minhas qualidades, v; quer saber de uma coisa voce merece apanhar r; voce não bateria em uma mulher não é v bate nela e muito a; pare vai matala, escutem bem so vou dizer uma vez eu achei esse papel e nele esta escrito que entre nos existe um estrupador um assasino e um pedofilo, eu vou dizer oquem ´q quem , voce amarela assasina voce é padre ne roxo então pedofilo e voce vermelho estrupador v; eu vou te matar r; deu uma rasteira nele , vamos fujam decem ee ncontrei a saida, eles começam a decer, a; e voce? r; não se preucupe comigo eu vou sobreviver, vermelho davarios socos d=na rosa. eles lutsam ee rosa quebra uma garaffa na cabeça dele ,ele tentar corta ela com uma espada samurai mas espada fica presa apos ela desviar v; droga ficou presa rosa deu chute e ficou jogando ele de um lado para outro , e pulou emcima dele depousc ochutou para longe racabou oque aconteceu aqui?, ele ve padre e a amarela no chão r; amarela oque ouve am; o axul ele é o estrupador pedofilo assasino ele nos enganou , r; aguente firme eu vou acabar com ele. r; ele esta de costas vou aproveitar e pegalode surpresa, ele tentar perfura ele a; ta tentando me perfura com esse pedaço de ferro?, é mais para esquerda ele move mais para esquerda e final mente ele cai a; droga eu estava perto r; agora oque é aquela luz, sera a saida eu devo ir e abandonar os outros aqui? ela va ate a luz 6 cara acorda nospisicologo cara; oque esta acontecendo quem é voce p; voce esqueceu ? sou seu pisiquiatra, estavamos fazendo uma terapia para eliminar seus vicios c; não , eu eu era uma mulher e estava presa em um cubo p; que nada aquilo foi so dentro da sua mente, cada personagem não passava de seus vicios vermelho era sua raiva e ira do mundo amarela, sua parte fraca que so chora e lamenta azul era sua parte cinica e arrogante e seu desejos sexuais roxo sua parte fanatica ultra religiosa e conservadora e rosa era quem voce queria ser forte independenti corojaso ela mereceu ganhar porque lutou ate o fim e então se sente ua pessoa melhor? cara; falando a verdade , não sinto como se tivesse falatando partes. acho que todos juntos mesmo com seus vicios eles representavam minha humanida , nãão existe ser humano perfeito.